Terminus
by Stardust413
Summary: The final battle is here. The students of the Sannin have been awaiting this day for awhile now. Are they willing to make the ultimate sacrifice to fight for what they believe in? They're about to find out. Oneshot.


_**A/N: Hey y'all! This has been floating around in my head for awhile now, and I just needed to get it out there. I guess this would take place a couple years after shippuden, assuming Sasuke never got over his hatred of the Leaf village. **_

_**Enjoy.**_

* * *

Sakura Haruno had been dreading this day for years now. In her younger teenage years, it would have been unimaginable; after all, how could a team like theirs ever turn against each other? Even after she had begun to see the signs, she'd held out hope. Naruto had refused to give up for so long, and even now, his reluctance to end it shown all the way through his being.

She had also factored in the fact that they weren't _exactly_ the same as their predecessors. They of course all had their own stories, and those should have helped them set their own paths. In some ways, though, they did resemble their teachers. They'd been taught by the best, after all. The Three Sannin.

Sakura had no desire to become Hokage, and had lost many people throughout her life. 'Twas the fate of a ninja. She now ranked as the best medic in Fire country, and had mastered the incredible strength her shishou had. Tsunade had helped her hone her ability of putting others in their places.

Naruto had become Hokage after all. His sensei Jirayia had taught him everything he needed to know. He had far surpassed every ninja in the land. His strength was endless, and that coupled with his determination made him invincible. He had inherited some of the sage's perverseness, which was no surprise.

Sasuke...was a different matter. He was a traitor to his village, just like the creature he had left his home for in the first place to train with. His power was legendary, he was the infamous Uchiha. That terrifying power, plus his insatiable thirst for revenge, made him unstoppable. Orochimaru, the snake that taught him, had trained him in the art of killing. This was not unexpected.

The universe seemed to like this tale, the three friends who are forced to turn against each other and pick sides in a battle that was destined to be filled with pain and heartache no matter how many casualties there were.

As far as Sakura knew, neither she nor the other two had taken apprentices, for which she was thankful. If they had, she was sure they would one day have been forced to reenact this battle. And she wouldn't wish this on anyone.

It was a cruel world they lived in, where unrequited feelings could linger for a lifetime, and be used against the unwilling girl who bears them. It was unfair that a young hero would be feared, and even hated by the very people he'd unwittingly saved. It was wrong that a boy's brother could destroy his life while trying to save it, and doom the people that boy would touch in the future to be rejected.

Life was ridiculous. As the trio faced off for the final time, the last ones standing on a body-filled battlefield, Sakura was thankful that the day had finally arrived. No more waiting, no more dreading the day she'd have to watch a loved one die, perhaps at her own hand. It was no question: she would act to protect her precious people. Her death was a small price to pay.

• • •

Intense green orbs surveyed the debris around her, along with the layer of fallen shinobi lying dead on the ground. She recognized several faces, and decided not to look so closely anymore. All she could do was hope the retreat had been ordered soon enough to spare her closest friends.

"I've been waiting for retribution for too long. I will kill all who are in my way. As you can see." Sasuke gestured around the clearing, where a dead army lay scattered. "If you think I won't do the same to you, you're wrong."

Naruto clenched his fists, eyes trained on his long-time rival. "I know you would do the same to me. But you know what?" His voice raised to a near yell. "I won't let you kill a bunch of innocent people for some stupid revenge!" His voice lowered in an uncharacteristic show of self-control, eyes focusing on the blood-soaked earth at his feet. "Even if I have to kill you."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed on the blond idiot who had become a major obstacle in his path. Then they trailed over to Sakura, the flower-girl, the weakest link. "_You_," he sneered. "I don't even know what you're still doing here." He tilted his head to the side. "Honestly I'm surprised this idiot's managed to get this far with you holding him back. Maybe if he had left his baggage behind, he would actually be able to defeat me."

Sakura saw Naruto open his mouth to retort, then apparently think better of it. For once. She knew Sasuke was trying to use her past insecurities against her, lure her into making a stupid move. The medic fought the urge to smirk at his arrogance.

Of course, he didn't know her as well as he thought. Not anymore. She'd long since gotten over her fear of being left behind by her teammates. The Fifth Hokage Tsunade had trained her well, and she would not let her childhood crush get the best of her. He no longer had the power to get under her skin. She remained silent.

The Snake's student seemed unsatisfied with her lack of response. Nonetheless, he returned his attention to Naruto.

Sasuke's face was set in a blank expression as he gazed at his rival. "I will not stop until those responsible have paid for what they've done." Suddenly, his eyes blazed with crazed power. "_Now get out of my way!"_

"No." Naruto's cerulean eyes filled with sadness and regret. "I have to stop you, no matter what." His voice was resigned, unhappy. Sakura thought it unfair that such an exuberant person should have to feel this heavy responsibility on his shoulders.

"Fine." Sasuke's anger had taken on an almost palpable texture. Power fluctuated in the air around him as he called for his chidori.

This had been expected. Naruto's voice echoed through the clearing. "_Rasengan_!"

Sakura watched the pair charge toward each other, and time seemed to change to slow-motion as a wave of nostalgia washed over her. It took her back to a different time, from their old days as Team 7.

* * *

_Her two boys were taking part in one of their usual boyish brawls, full of yelling and frustration, but from the sidelines she was able to see the exact moment they took it too far. They each called for their most powerful jutsu, and charged toward each other. Chidori and Rasengan, each so powerful, assured a high level of destruction when used against each other. _

_Everyday sounds of birds chirping and leaves rustling faded to silence until all Sakura could hear was her pounding heart. Everything moved in slow motion. Her eyes dragged as she looked from one boy to the other. _

_ Sakura attempted to intervene. Even as her feet began to move, she knew she was powerless to stop them, and foolish to try. Nonetheless, she had to. She'd never forgive herself if she allowed harm to come to her competitive, idiotic teammates. _

_Hands outstretched, she stepped forward. Time slowed even more as she took another step, and one more..._

_Naruto and Sasuke hurtled toward each other, and were apparently just observant enough to predict what was about to happen. Understanding dawned on their faces as the three forms drew closer, closer...and then Sakura came to an abrupt halt. Kakashi had stepped in, quick as lightning, to prevent his two more impulsive students from completely destroying each other and their other teammate. Relief flooded through her, even as she struggled to breath evenly..._

* * *

Here she was, once again, about to throw herself between them. No Kakashi here to save her this time. That was fine, though. She wasn't that annoying, helpless, love struck little girl anymore.

Sakura had gained patience, power, and self-respect since then. No way would she let all her immense skills go to waste. She released the yin seal on her forehead and clenched her fists as her emergency reserves of chakra flooded through her. She knelt close to the ground in a runner's pose.

Her pulse thundered through her veins as she focused chakra to her legs.

Her eyed locked onto the two blurs in front of her. They seemed to move faster than sound itself.

Her right foot pushed off from the ground and her body sprung forward.

Fists clenched tightly, eyes hard like steel, she braced herself for impact.

* * *

_**A/N: Before you ask, this is indeed going to remain open ended. You're welcome to write your own ending if you like, and if you do, just PM me or leave a review for this story, cuz I'd love to read it. Anyway, thanks for reading. **_

_**Reviews are golden. **_

_**Xoxo, Dusty**_


End file.
